Fishing
Fishing is a mini game where the pirate can test their angling skills and hook fish for gold and loot. Various species can be encountered, with varying degrees of difficulty to catch, up to Legendary Fish. All it takes a rod, reel, a few lures, and some patience. Fishmasters On the main islands of Port Royal, Tortuga and Padres Del Fuego, there are fishmasters who will help you get started, sell you bait and equipment and even get you a fishing boat. They are easy to spot, just look for the Fish icon above their heads. When you approach them, press "shift" to get the Fishmaster menu. Choose from: *'Store '- Buy more lures for your rod (Common and Legendary lures) *'Update Fishing Rod' - Improve your equipment *'Launch Fishing Boat' - Take out the Fishing Dinghy to head for deeper water, it does cost 1,000g to use. (Note- Fishing boats are attainable at level 10 of your fishing skill.) *'Legendary Fish Story '- Hear tales about the Legendary fish, and where they might be hiding. How to Fish Fishing requires first to find a location to fish from. You can either fish right off the docks (Port Royal, Tortuga or Padres Del Fuego) or launching your fishing boat. This will entail a cost of 1,000 gold, but the potential rewards are MUCH higher and you won't likely find a Legendary Fish near the docks. '1) Bait your hook' Select a lure. You can buy the lures from the Fishmaster. You mush first select a lure BEFORE you can cast. Lures are available to basic members. '2) Cast your line' To Cast, left-click to start the power bar. It will rise and fall on its own, the higher the bar level - the farther out you will cast AND the lower the bait will sink. Click again to cast out your line. It may take a little practice to learn the proper distance. The view will change to underwater. You will be able to guide your bait to some extent. '3) Finding the Fish' Once your bait is in the water, the lure will slowly begin to sink on its own. As it does, you will see the various fish swimming around. The easiest fish to catch tend to stay near the surface, while the bigger and more wily fish swim deeper. If you miss your intended target, pressing the Space Bar will reel your line back quickly. Above your Line Meter, you will see a number that indicates how far out your line has cast. You can reel your line in by holding the Left-Mouse button to pull your lure back up or to avoid fish you don't wish to catch. Using skills like Stall or Sink, you can skillfully position your Lure exactly where you want. But, be careful. Moving your lure too much will scare fish away. Take note that if you do not scare the fish away, they will steal the lure if they require any rod excluding the novice fishing rod. '4) Reel'em In!' If the bait is close enough to a fish that is interested, you will see a yellow question mark appear and the fish may nibble on your bait. Left-click at just the right moment and HOOK'EM! Once you start reeling in, a red exclamation point may appear. This means the fish is fighting back and is pulling hard on the line. (This exclamation mark will NOT appear on harder fish that require the Master fishing rod instead, so be ready when the line slows.) If a fish is fighting too hard or your line's health level is red - STOP REELING. If your line's health goes too far down, the bait will break off and your fish will get away. Should the line break, you will lose your lure and have to recast. Using Heal Line skill can restore some of the lost line health. Keep reeling until the fish is pulled out of the water. Once the fish has been caught, if it is the first time that type has been caught - it is added to your collection. This is similar to the Treasure inventory. Every time you catch a BIGGER version of the same fish, the weight will update to show your biggest catch. If you don't do it correctly, you can lose your bait! Fishing Skills You will obtain new fishing skills to help you catch fish more effectively. Increasing your Fishing Skill also opens up access to new rods, lures and the fishing boats. Each fish caught adds to your experience points, but the larger and harder the fish - the more points you earn. Types of Fish *Legendary Lure Legendary Fish On rare occasions, a fisherman may encounter a special fish of Legendary proportions or beauty. These are also the hardest fish to catch. Reeling in these beasties will definitely help make you a legendary fisherman, but its always best to release them back into the wilds of the deep. Glittering Girl (1000 gold) Speedy Lou (700 gold) Fog Bell (1000 gold) Mossy Moses (1500 gold) Fire Dragon (3000 gold) Finding A Legend Unlike all other fish in the sea, you can ONLY catch a Legendary fish with a Legendary Lure. You must have it to try and catch a legend. These massive fish can only be found in the deepest waters, so be prepared to go out on a Fishing Boat. Talk to the Fishmaster, and listen to their tales. It will help you figure out where to look though each fishmaster provides different stories and each one has little infomation on a least one fish Once your line is cast,' BE PATIENT'. A legendary doesn't just appear, so you may find yourself avoiding regular fish while you wait. To do this, when you see a ? or ! above a fishes head, quickly click on your mouse, and it will scare the fish away. And they may not decide to make an appearance, but when one does all of the other fish quickly scatter and it's just YOU and the FISH. 'Legendary Fishing' There are five legendary fish, when you are lucky enough to have one take your lure, you will see a gauge at the top of the screen. You must wear the massive fish down and it will take new skills. Your fishing skills will NOT work here. The fish will Struggle - quickly left-click as fast as you can to keep him from getting away. Then, Reel it in. Move the mouse in a clock-wise circle around the reel to crank it closer. Sometimes you will need to Catch the Reel. Quickly click on the back-spinning reel to keep from losing it. Finally, after a while of Struggling, Reeling and Catching, you will land the big one! How long it takes varies from fish to fish. 'Too Big to Keep' After hauling in the Legendary Fish, you now have a Fishing story to tell. It's added to your Legendary Fish treasure page and you have a scale as proof of your deed. Then, you have to let the monster go. But you'll always have that memory as you wave and watch the glorious legend swim back to the deep. You can catch more than 1 of the same Legendary Fish. Fishing Tips *Each fish type has a unique personality in how they struggle once you hook them. *Different fish types give different rep - some "easy" fish give pretty good rep such as the hachet fish giving 30 rep - this may be adjusted. *If your lure is close to a fish that you DON'T want, just 'jiggle' the lure to scare it away. *Basic members can only get to Fishing Level 7 (Journeyman Rod at Lvl 5) *The Sand Tiger Shark usually gives the most gold besides the legendary fish Fire Dragon. *The Mega Mouth fish gives the most rep out of the regular fish. (300 rep) *The Anthias, Atlantic Wolffish, Barracuda, Dragon Fish, Marlin, and Mega Mouth fish can only be found at sea. *The Level 15 fish can be made heavier by losing a lure at the top with the first level fish and having all of them become eaten by the big fish. Depending on the fish on top the Level 15 fish will become heavier and heavier. *It is possible to get Famed sailing items and weapons from fishing. *Fishing also levels up notoriety! *Fishing rewards are affected by Double Gold promotions! *If you HAVEN'T caught a fish, press spacebar to quickly reel up and cast in your line again. *If you want to get rid of all the small fish at the top of the screen, just reel up a large fish, like a Coelacanth, let it escape, and it will eat all the smaller fish for you. *Don't want to lose your lure? Simply exit the mini game if you catch a fish that you don't want, or you're reeling it up and you know you're going to lose the fish. Game Tips for Legendary Fish *Even the legendary fish weights can differ, except Mossy Moses: always 1000 lbs. *When reeling in a legendary Fish crank your wheel fast *If you're in a fight with a legendary fish and you just finished cranking and you have to catch your wheel click at the same spot where it stopped after you finished cranking; 95% of the time, you will catch your wheel. *If using a laptop when in "struggle" click both the touch pad AND clickers to get double clicks. (if you have a wireless mouse you can do 3 times clicks) Category:Mini Games